moonguardfandomcom-20200213-history
Trinea
((Trinea C. Schatten is now retired.)) Appearance Age: appears around 16. Height: 5'6” Build: Boyish/slender/skinny. Hair: Long, rusty brown. Eyes: Deep blue, with the fel green glow, faint. TL;DR?: Far plainer than the avatar, some might say homely for an elf. When stood alongside the average female Sin'dorei, Trinea would likely go unnoticed. In fact, she is remarkably plain for an elf. Her hair is long and straight, a dark rust brown shade. It's often worn in a ponytail, but when unbound falls between her shoulder blades. It would appear to be a bit ragged at the edges when left down; fairly obvious that she hasn't touched it with scissors in quite some time. Her eyes carry the fel glow, however it is dimmer than most. Beneath that, the deep blue of her iris might be noticeable, and the pupils are widely dilated regardless of lighting. The shrewd observer may notice that her eyes appear glazed and slightly unfocused. Experts or the very observant might come to the conclusion that this girl is almost completely blind, but not fully. In fact, it would seem unlikely that she can focus on anything very well that's further than a foot in front of her. This vision impairment is occasionally corrected by a thin pair of wire-rimmed spectacles, although she wears them infrequently at best. Her face has enough roundness that one could guess her age to be around very early adulthood, sixteen to seventeen years old by human standards. On closer inspection, smooth silvery burn scars are apparent, most noticeably along her face and fading down her neck and chest. The scarring disappears beneath the topmost edge of whatever shirt or dress she happens to be wearing. She stands around 5'6" or so, shorter than normal and built somewhat boyishly; slim hipped, slight across the shoulders, and an overall slender figure. Overly short and slender in comparison to the average Sin'dorei female, Trinea prefers to dress plainly, and it would appear that she goes out of her way to avoid drawing attention to herself. Not to say that her clothing is ill-fitting or poor in quality at all, because the exact opposite is true. In fact, her wardrobe would seem to be extensive and expensively tailored, but whether it's a simple dress or a shirt and trousers, she is usually seen in understated colors or muted earthtones. She would never be seen in something more common to the streets of Silvermoon. Trinea is always armed, and trouble makers will find out quickly that she's proficient in whichever weapon she has on her. Two things on her person she seems to value more than anything else: Firstly, a heavy gold man's ring on the third finger of her right hand. This is set with a cut smoky quartz with magical runes engraved along the sides, and would appear quite expensive; the second is a thin thong leather necklace. It's clearly homemade, though obviously well-done, and is long enough that it comes to rest just over her heart. The focus is a pendant, the claw of a forsaken wrapped around with thin wire and leather. Personality The first thing someone would notice about Trinea Schatten is that she is quite shy and introverted, and as a result of this does her best to blend into any crowd she finds herself in. This happens often, even within her own church, though this is slowly changing. She does not readily speak up in most situations unless she is extremely comfortable with a person. Instead Trinea usually defers to anyone else involved that she feels has more practical life experience or a more articulate way of speaking and handling the situation. The young priestess was coddled at first by her birth family and then later by her adopted father to the point where she shows a tendency towards extreme naiveté, though she has enough formal education. She is kind and considerate towards her friends and even strangers, with a wont to approach people who look sad or downtrodden for the sole purpose to try and uplift them through the teachings of the Light. Through the course of her approximately two years with the church, Trinea still retains her sweet, innocent nature. A variety of events and hard life lessons have caused her to look on others more cautiously, however. She has even developed a bit of wariness toward strangers, although she does her best to be uplifting and set a good example for everyone she comes in contact with. Lately Trinea has become more frank and open with a variety of people, even from outside her small social circle. For a variety of reasons, a subtle sort of confidence has begun to be more noticeable within her. Her shoulders are held straighter, posture more relaxed even amongst strangers. Rather than hang back, she's begun to assert her opinion more often, where pertinent. It's a slow, gradual change, unlikely to be noticed by someone that isn't very close to her. Background The woman now known as Trinea Schatten (less frequently Liannah Fairgrove, her given birth name) fought in the Third War, healing the troops of the Silver Hand who fought the Scourge as a holy Priestess. Stationed in what is now known as the Plaguelands, a surprise attack in the dead of night decimated the company she followed, and the young priestess herself suffered severe wounds and a blow to the head, her form hidden beneath the body of one of her fallen comrades. Left for dead, she awoke sometime later with no conscious memory of who she was or why she was in that horrid landscape. Some undetermined time passed and the woman struggled to survive, wandering purposelessly through the Plaguelands and managing to stay alive by sheer luck alone. After accidentally stumbling upon the Scourge one day the priestess nearly lost her life again, but was rescued in the nick of time by a forsaken mage named Aeldrick Corringthon. His pyroblast saved her from certain death- or, in the worst possible case, undeath and servitude to the Lich King- but it also blinded her and caused burns on her face, neck, and chest. Healing the young woman as best he could with his meager first aid skills, Corringthon brought her to his home on the outskirts of Brill, Lordaeron. Over time the two became like family. The struggling and unsure young woman was renamed Trinea by her adopted father, who trained her up to be a mage like himself. They lived a happy and relatively peaceful life until Corringthon was called away to defend the Dark Portal against the invading Legion. During a skirmish there, he ended up missing- presumed dead for the last time, and Trinea found herself completely alone again. Not knowing what else to do, the young mage set out to see the world, hoping to one day find out about her past and, even more importantly, some day perhaps find her father. It was on one such excursion outside of Lordaeron that she happened upon a friendly troll by the name of Uziriaa. Through the course of talking, he made an off-hand comment about the Light, and in that moment something unconsciously clicked with the young mage. They parted ways, but not before Uziriaa promised a letter from his leader- one Ishbaneer Schatten- promising a discussion on the teachings of the Light. Trinea waited eagerly for the letter, and arrived to Ishbaneer's sermon, being held illegally in the cemetery near Brill. From that moment on, she became a devoted follower of the Holy Light and a member of Ishbaneer's church- the cover name of which is Kiss of the Betrayer. Trinea rose through the ranks within the church due to her unswerving faith and dedication to the church and its cause, being commissioned as a missionary of the Light after not very long at all. The position did a great deal to grow her up mentally and emotionally, although she always wished that she could do more. What good was being a missionary of the Light, she reasoned, if she couldn't show it to others? But she continued to persevere and follow the path set before her as a missionary for the church. Late summer nearly a year and a half ago now, she recovered her lost memories, remembering friends, family, and the life she led before the war. Among the things she learned was the fact that she had been a studying priestess, dedicated since birth to the Light. Suddenly she found that she felt a sense of greater purpose where beforehand she was not a little lost and adrift. Without delay, she reclaimed the mantle of the priesthood, and grew in the Light far faster than she ever had as a mage. Current Events The New Year has brought many changes, the greatest of which is Trinea's marriage to Ishbaneer Schatten, founder and Shepherd of their church. They had a five month informal courtship, upon which time Ishbaneer officially proposed, and the two were wed in Nagrand before a crowd of twenty-something friends and family on 30 December of the year. The Schatten family currently resides in Garadar, Nagrand, in the house gifted them as a wedding present by Trinea's aunt Malagenia. How they ended up in the Outlands is another tale altogether, and one that would take a great deal of time to recount fully. To be more succinct for the purpose of this writing, the Kiss of the Betrayer came under heavy persecution by Sergeant-Major Belaris Delenada, former leader of the Shadarim (a forsaken paramilitary group). The decision was made around November of the year to pull the church from Lordaeron to the sanctuary of Shattrath City and under the watchful protection of the na'aru A'dal. Somewhere throughout the exodus, SgtMaj. Delenada was killed, and for a while the blame was placed upon the church. Despite having nothing to do with it, Ishbaneer decided that the Kiss was safest basing their operations out of Draenor, and they continued that course for a few months. In the present, Trinea's focus is on her small family, bringing the Light to the Horde, and the revitalization of her church organization. Category: Horde Category: Blood Elf Category:Horde Priest